


Mary Mary Quite Contrary

by Adelled



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelled/pseuds/Adelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who comes to console a suffering Mary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Mary Quite Contrary

Mary Mary Quite Contrary 

 

The peephole in the hotel room door darkened then turned bright as the lock clicked and the door creaked open. 

“Eleanor,” Mary sighed huskily. “Did Marshall send you?” 

Stepping into the room Eleanor saw the blonde’s red rimmed eyes. Slowly closing the door, she reached out to caress Mary’s arm. That the blonde allowed it told Eleanor volumes about how Mary was doing. ”That’s not the question you want to ask. You want to know why Marshall isn’t here.”

 Retreating to the first queen sized bed, Mary sat and barked a sardonic laugh. “No, I know why. I may be his partner for the moment, but I’m not his priority.” She hung her head, studying her shoes. “Never was.” 

Eleanor filed away the ‘for the moment’ comment to tackle later. 

“Mary,” she prepared to contradict the marshal. “No, no Eleanor. I get it,” Mary interrupted. “He has a serious girlfriend.” She shook her head. 

Before Mary could continue, Eleanor said, “That’s not it, Mary, and you know it.” 

After glancing at Eleanor with curiosity, Mary admitted, “I don’t know what I know anymore.” She raised her head and sniffed. “Not much.” 

Eleanor draped her coat over the only chair in the room and sat next to Mary on the bed, close, but not touching. “I have an idea what it is like to suffer a loss like this.” 

“You’ve lost a child?” Mary sniped. She didn’t know a lot about Eleanor’s life, but she was sure there were no children. 

Regrouping, Eleanor continued quietly. “No, I lost the love of my life. The man I miss every morning, every time I wake up and he’s not there. It’s not the same as losing a child. Babies are a bundle of possibilities and their mother’s dreams. My John was fully formed, his possibilities my day to day reality. I’m not saying it’s easier to lose a baby, but it is different.”

 Mary fidgeted quietly while Eleanor spoke. “Why are you here?” 

“Because I know your pain, and I want to do for you what others have done for me.” 

Since her hands covered her face, Mary’s reply was muffled. “You bring some superglue to put Humpty Dumpty back together?” 

Eleanor sighed. “I wish it was that easy.” 

“Look Mary, I know you don’t want anyone to see you like this. You’re holed up here away from prying eyes. You don’t need to do this alone. You don’t have to prove anything to me. Let go so you can start healing.” 

Mary examined the office manager as if she was some kind of weapon. Eleanor didn’t flinch or lower her gaze. Mary let out a long shuddery breath and folded in on herself. Eleanor put her arm around Mary’s shivering shoulders and held on. Mary turned to her as her tears began. Again. 

When her sobs tapered off, Mary pushed out of Eleanor’s hug. “Here.” Eleanor offered her a wad of tissues. After blowing her nose Mary mumbled into the tissue. “It’s better this way. I’d be a terrible mother. Aside from that, there’s the job. What kind of life could the kid have when his mother could be shot any day?” 

“That’s a poor excuse. People die every day. Accidents. Cancer. You would be a good mother,” Eleanor soothed. 

Mary pierced her with a glare. “What the hell have you been smoking?” 

Eleanor looked forward, straightened her back and lifted her head. “Well maybe I overstated” she pursed her lips. Turning to face Mary, she continued. "I’ve seen how you care for your witnesses. If you had even half the concern and problem solving ability was devoted to a child, your own child, that would be one very lucky kid.” 

Mary’s sobs turned to wet choking chortles. The chortles turned into full fledged stomach grabbing laughs. Eleanor’s finger was on speed dial for 911. 

Hoping it would distract her from full blown hysteria; Eleanor asked “Have you told the father?” 

Head down Mary indicated no. 

“Why not?” 

“It’s none of his business.” 

“Really?” Eleanor looked surprised. “Doesn’t it take two to do it?” 

“Really. This is my mess. I’ll deal with it.” Although not fully functional, some of Mary’s fiery determination had returned. 

“And you’ve done so well this far.” A penchant for sarcasm was one thing they shared. ”You did go to the hospital. Right?” 

“Nosy parker,” Mary accused. Letting out a long shaky breath she admitted, “I was in the doctor’s office when it happened. They took care of it. I just have to deal with ..with.. this.” Mary turned her bloodshot eyes to Eleanor.. “It hit me harder than I expected,” she admitted. “Damn hormones.” 

“Well,” Eleanor said briskly, grabbing the room service menu. “I’m hungry. What do you want?”

 


End file.
